


Just a few days

by Stasera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasera/pseuds/Stasera
Summary: Just some Smutty fluff for you.





	

Dean: Take a picture of yourself Baby. I wanna see you.

 

Cas: But, Daddy, what if you don't like what you see?

 

Dean: Don't worry Baby, you always know I love to see you.

 

Cas snapped a picture of his fully erect cock with his free hand, precum dripping down his shaft. He sent the picture to Dean, stroking his cock as he waited for an answer.

 

Dean: Oh fuck Baby, you are so beautiful. Let me see you touch yourself, please Baby.

 

Cas: Why don't you just come over? We can have a lot more fun that way.

 

Dean: Hmm, I'll be there in twenty minutes Baby.

 

Cas: The door will be unlocked.

 

* * *

 

     Twenty minutes or so later Dean showed up at the Cas's house and went into the door, locking it behind him. He headed towards Cas's room and walked in, Cas was lying on the bed with his legs open, fully naked, "Hello Dean." Cas said in his deep sex crazed voice. He had a sexy grin on his face, he glanced down at the end of the bed where hand cuffs, crops, vibrators, ball gags, lube, anal beads, Cock rings, and numerous other sex toys lay. "Well, what is all of this?" Dean asked, " Well, I wanted to try something a little new, is that okay Daddy?" Cas looked at Dean with his grin. "Of course it is Baby." Dean said as he worked to take off his clothes. Crawling on top of Cas and taking his own cock in hand jerking himself hard. He turned Cas over and grabbed the lube, lathering it on his erect cock, spreading Cas's cheeks and ramming hid dick into him. He was unsteady until he found a steady pace. Cas moaned so loudly the neighbors probably heard him. "Harder, Daddy, harder." Cas demanded, and Dean did just that speeding his pace and slamming into Cas's ass harder. Cas almost screamed but it turned into another loud moan as Dean hit Cas's prostate. Dean went harder and harder with every thrust, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Daddy, fuck!" and with that Dean thrusted three more times and Cas came, Dean cumming only a few seconds later.

 

     Dean lay next to Cas, intertwining their hands together, staring into each other's eyes in silence. Figuring each other out on a powerful level. Dean broke the silence; "I have the next few days off, why don't we spend them together, hm?" Cas smiled, cuddling into Dean. Dean ran his hand through Cas's soft black hair as he fell asleep. Not giving hint of what he had planned for his Castiel tomorrow.  


End file.
